


Against a Wall

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Peter was an open book, and Tony loved every word of it.prompt from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt from tumblr:** do you think you could create something based off of the idea of peter having a thing for being pressed against a wall? idk it just came to mind and i like it a lot 😌 
> 
> oh yes honey, yes i can lol

Peter was an open book, and Tony loved every word of it. 

Everything he thought was written on his face for everyone to see; his disappointment when he gets passed up on a mission due to his age, his excitement when he finally makes a breakthrough on equipment improvements, everything created a response within him. Peter’s poker face was shit, and Thor had definitely taken advantage of that fact during game nights.

But Tony really loved watching his expressions and body change when they were alone. How attentive and responsive he was when Tony was near him, touched him, and kissed him. He loved the way Peter all but purred when a casual touch passed between them, or if he absently played with Peter’s hair while reading in bed.

He especially loved it when, like now, he had his young lover pressed up against a wall, forcing his cheek into the hard surface with a fist in his sweaty brown hair, watching as he squirmed in Tony’s grip and shot him the prettiest doe eyes over his shoulder. God, those gorgeous brown eyes did Tony in every time. 

Tony leaned in and kissed the corner of Peter’s mouth, his fingers tightening in his hair, listening to the pained mewl he made in response. He knew Peter could stop him if he truly wanted to, and the helpless act he put on sent flares of heat through Tony’s blood.

He reached around Peter’s hips with his free hand and cupped the boy’s growing erection in his palm. Peter’s moan caught in his throat.

“You enjoying this, baby boy?” he growled into Peter’s ear. A sharp squeeze nearly buckled him, if not for the hand in his hair. “Your little dick is getting fat, all because Daddy pushed you up against a wall. Are you so desperate for it, a little bit of force has you wet for me?”

Peter keened and rolled himself into Tony’s palm, earning him a harsh tug on his hair. 

“Answer me, Peter.”

“Yes, Dadddyyy,” he moaned, voice shattering when Tony’s hand pressed down harder, massaging him through his jeans and listening to the pathetic little whimpers and pleas that spilled out of him. “You’ve been gone for so long, missed you so much, missed you fucking me.”

Peter’s whine when Tony pulled his hand away was short-lived as his fingers found their way around his throat and squeeze until his breath came out as nothing but a wheeze, a breathless gasp. Despite his lack of air as Tony’s fingers closed in on him, he was grinning, a proud little smirk on his lips. 

Tony kissed his cheek, pulling the boy’s head further back to bare his throat.

“Missed me that much, huh, you little slut?” he growled. His own hardened cock pressed against Peter’s back, and Tony rocked his hips forward just to let Peter feel how hard he was. “Then I want to see you on your knees with your mouth wide-fucking-open, do you understand me?”

Peter’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
